


Force Bound- Anakin Skywalker x Y/n

by HoneybeebearBTS



Series: Force Bound- Anakin Skywalker fanFic (Star Wars Prequel Trilogy) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars:Anakin Skywalker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, The Force, force Bound (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneybeebearBTS/pseuds/HoneybeebearBTS
Summary: What if Anakin skywalker never turned to the dark side? This takes place one year later, after Anakin's cleaver plan to trick Palpatine and finally finishing him off once and for all. Padme has suffered a miscarriage of the twins and no longer holds feelings towards Anakin.With Anakin gaining power and popularity across the galaxy, he is sent on a mission.. To retrieve the long lost daughter of a the most powerful, dead Jedi knight. What happens when the force that lives deep inside of them both form a bond like no other?
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Series: Force Bound- Anakin Skywalker fanFic (Star Wars Prequel Trilogy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745527
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Force Bound- Anakin Skywalker x Y/n

**Summary:**

* * *

The Jedi Council has moved to Akobia, a smaller planet with 77% human inhabitants, the planet where Jedi Knight- Darkai Luminbia once lived. 

Darkai was once the strongest Jedis alongside Yoda, that was until his assassination 19 years ago. No doubt it was a Sith Lord. After Yoda hears news about the discovery of Luminbia's daughter, he sends Anakin, a young Jedi who tricked everyone into thinking he turned to the dark side but actually ended up killing the Sith, to retrieve the girl safely. 

Padame miscarries and falls into a dark set of mind, leaving her fiance Anakin to lose his lifelong feelings towards her. The emptiness of Anakin's heart seems to heal as a bond like no other grows between 19 year old, Y/n Luminbia and himself. All while the Sith seems to have not died at all when Anakin battled him in Mustafar. 

(A little disclaimer, I am not that smart when it comes to the Jedi council so bare with me..)


End file.
